User blog:Ezekielfan22/Emma Brooks (Law
'Emma Brooks '(Amanda Fuller) is the villainess of "Wet", episode 12.05 of Law & Order: SVU (airdate October 13, 2010). She was the granddaughter of wealthy philanthropist Francine Brooks, having been raised by her after the deaths of her parents. Emma became a rebellious youth, eventually leading her to be placed in rehab to treat her cocaine addiction. There, she became friends with Lindsay Elding, a PR rep for ColaNow who was also a cocaine addict. After their release, Lindsay grew close with Francine, eventually convincing her to sell her Catskills estate land to her, with intent to sell the water rights to ColaNow. Francine did so against Emma's warnings, having grown to see her as a "rehab screw-up". Angered by Lindsay's self-serving scheme, Emma colluded with her lover, eccentric professor Dr. Vincent Prochik (who also hated Lindsay for her work with ColaNow) in a plot to kill Lindsay. After getting four species of toxic mushroom from Vincent's lab, Emma planted the mushrooms in Lindsay's salad at a social event she was attending with her and Francine. Lindsay ate the mushrooms and later felt their toxic effects, leading to her death. The SVU detectives initially believed Lindsay to have been raped and murdered, as the mushroom's effects led Lindsay to have a random tryst with Witt Worley. The detectives' investigation eventually led them to Dr. Prochik, who took the blame for Lindsay's murder, both to protect Emma and to use the media attention as a platform for his message about protecting water rights. But during his allocution, Detective Elliot Stabler noticed how he stated that he had poisoned Lindsay with three ''species of mushroom rather than four. After Stabler managed to get the court delayed, he and Olivia Benson went to question Vincent and showed him a series of photos from the event, with his pause on a photo of Emma exposing her as Lindsay's killer. The detectives followed Vincent to the Brooks household, where they found Vincent telling Emma about the detectives confronting him. After exposing Emma's murderous secret, she was arrested along with Vincent. Emma and Vincent were interrogated, where the two revealed how their relationship started and their motivation for killing Lindsay, with Vincent additionally revealing that his main motive for taking the blame for Emma's crime was out of love for her. Meanwhile, Emma initially denied killing Lindsay. But once she was allowed to see Vincent through the interrogation room window, she tearfully apologized for throwing her lover under the bus and confessed, venting about how Lindsay had used her and how her grandmother had never loved her. After her confession, Emma attempted to commit suicide by eating the mushrooms she'd used to kill Lindsay, but was saved when her stomach was pumped. In the hospital, Francine arrived and coldly rejected Emma's plea for forgiveness, taking the Intaglio necklace she'd given to Emma and informing her that she was giving it to Lindsay's daughter, along with Emma's inheritance. After Francine left, Vincent arrived with flowers, having forgiven Emma for allowing him to take the fall for her crime. Emma was presumably arrested offscreen. Trivia *Amanda Fuller previously appeared on ''Women's Murder Club as tragic villainess Beth Williams. Quotes *"You think Lindsay gave a rat's ass about me!? She walked right over me to get to Grammy. As soon as she does, I'm garbage as far as Gram's concerned. Not a--not a kind word, not an ounce of love. Who am I kidding? There never was any." (Emma's confession to killing Lindsay and her rant about her tragic motive) Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Remorseful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested